


A Different Light (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Chekov recently turned 23 and McCoy suddenly realises he's not a "kid" anymore.





	A Different Light (Podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LifeOfClaude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406930) by [LifeOfClaude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude). 

**[Download or Stream.](https://archive.org/details/adifferentlight) **


End file.
